1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a disposable personal care article in the form of a cleansing wipe with extended lathering properties for cleansing human body surfaces.
2. The Related Art
Personal care cleansing products traditionally have been limited to toilet bars and gel or liquid washing formulations. Consumers have integrated use of these products with their own wash cloths or body sponges.
Industry has identified a consumer desire for the convenience of a pre-combined cleanser with a wiping implement. The market has addressed the need through products that are substantially dry articles activated to foam by contact with water. These are woven or non-woven cloths impregnated with a cleansing composition primarily loaded with surfactant. Also present can be structurants, skin conditioning agents and other performance ingredients. This technology is described in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,991 (Wagner et al.) focuses upon a dry cleansing cloth wherein a textile substrate is separately impregnated with a conditioning emulsion and then a lathering surfactant. Similar technology is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,931 (Fowler et al.) and WO 99/55303 (Albacarys et al.).
Another approach to cleansing is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,390 (Farrell et al.). Therein are disclosed cosmetic wiping articles based upon a pouch formed by at least one water permeable wall and containing an effervescent cleanser composition in the form of an anhydrous dry powder. The powder contains a combination of alkaline material, acid material and a surfactant. Effervescence and foam is activated by contact with water.
A general problem with dry cleansing wipe articles is a tendency for foam not to last too long. Systems have been sought which would extend the foam phenomena.